


How to tell when someone has depression

by BnhaLover4235



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Depression, Mental Health Awareness Writing Challenge, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:33:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28168533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BnhaLover4235/pseuds/BnhaLover4235
Summary: This is a book on how to tell when someone has depression.





	1. Introduction

Hi guys its Kina-chan here I wanted to write this story about how to tell when someone has depression. And just so you know I have depression. This book is on all the ways that you can tell when someone close to you has depression. 


	2. Some of the signs of depression

Hi so lets get on with this. I have depression but some of my family don't know. So here are some of the signs that you can see or notice for when a friend, family members or a loved one has depression. So one of the signs is crying when a song that they feel like they have a deep connection to comes on. Crying when they get into an argument with a family member that is dear to them. Like I got into an argument with my dad today. When a love scene comes on. Like when family finally find each other and the one who has depression starts to cry. They start to hyperventilate and panicking. They will try to hide the fact that they have been crying. They will sometimes just run somewhere to be alone. They will say "I'm fine." when they know that they aren't okay. They will say "I want to be left alone." when they know that they don't want to be. They will listen to music and start to write people's names that they lost and cry reading it. They will think "Why don't they understand me?" constantly. They will sometimes watch as other families be happy together. They will scratch their wrist constantly. They will hide any form of sadness. I lost someone very dear to me through depression and it hurts to know that I didn't see any of these signs. "These battle scars don't look like their fading, don't look like their gonna go away." these are song lyrics from the song Battle Scars that I relate to a lot. These are only some of the signs.


	3. Q/A

Hey guys what questions do you have for me because I'm here to answer them. So please give questions for me to answer. So if you have any questions about how I deal with my depression I will gladly answer them. 

I will say this, I have depression as well as insomnia. Many people with depression also has insomnia and I'm one of those many people.


End file.
